Romeo with wings
by ABQRourke
Summary: All Max Ride fans know about the flocks newest member Dylan this story is from his P.O.V. before and durring the meeting of Max.
1. Chapter 1

"How are his body functions?" I hear a male voice ask in a whisper.

"Breathing is normal, his bone structure is normal, and everything else is good." The other voice says back, this one is a woman's.

"Good, Dylan can you hear me?" The male asks.

I try to respond but all I can get out is a frustrated grunt.

"Don't worry Dylan you'll gain your vocal abilities in about five minutes after you gain your sight."

As he says this I can suddenly see my surroundings and the male talking to me is an Asian and the woman is a white attractive blonde.

"Can you see me Dylan?" the woman asks in her western accent.

I nod grimly.

"Great, Susan go get the Doctor."

"Yes sir, be back in a jiffy." Susan says leaving the room.

"Your all the Doc has been talking bout for the past two years."

"Where the hell am I?" I ask realizing I can talk.

"Your in a place called the school." he says

"Why am I hear?"

"Your our little experiment."

"Experiment?"

"Yes, your... Doctor he has awakened." he says looking at the doorway.

I turn to see what he's looking at and see a man with dark hair that's slowly graying and dark brown eyes.

"Gutentag Dylan, my name is Herr Gunther-Hagen and you are my little Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask the German doctor

"It means that you are my greatest creation."

"Creation?"

"You mean no one has told you, you are not like us Dylan you are a hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"Ja, a mixture of a human and avian D.N.A., you are an angel."

"Wait, you mean I have wings?"

"Yes, also some other powers Zat you vill to learn to control."

"Am I the only one?"

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Are there others like me, or am I alone?"

"Of course there's others like you."

_He speaks the truth Dylan, you must trust the doctor It's the only way to survive._

I jump when I hear a voice say that in a low whisper.

"Who said that?" I asked the doctor and he looks at me and asks.

"Vho said vhat?"

_They can't hear me, only you can. _The voice explains.

_Does that mean I'm crazy? _I ask the voice.

The voice responds with what sounds like a snicker. _Far from it._

_Then who are you? _

_That's not important, what's important is you listen to everything the doctor says._

"Never mind I thought I heard something." I say to the doctor.

"Ah, vell shall ve continue on?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, follow me."

_Hey there ladies and gents if you are a new reader of mine welcome. Now I being the obsessed with Max Ride have decided to write this story from Dylan's P.O.V. Please feel free to comment and until next time._

_Krazzyredhead (ZMR) _


	3. Chapter 3

We walk into a huge lavatory with about ten tables with two scientists at each and dog crates in the back.

"What are in the crates?" I ask the doctor.

"Zat is not important, please follow me."

We walk towards the back of the room and as we pass by I peer into one of the crates and see a monkey. As I walk away I swear I could hear something say.

"What the hell you looking at."

I turn to the doc and ask.

"Did that monkey just talk?"

"Yo, my names Jeff not that monkey, got it?" The monkey says.

"Got it." I say walking away.

The doctor laughs and says.

"Don't vorry you'll get used to him. Now this is vhere you'll be living"

He opens the door and what I see shocks me.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the door is an opening to a giant cave with a giant waterfall inside.

"Is this my room?" I ask the Doctor.

"Yes, there is a little ledge over there vhere you can sleep." He says pointing at the ledge.

"But that's so high up. How can I get up there?"

"There's stairs to the left but ve hope that you vill learn to use your vings quickly before the deadline."

"Deadline?"

"Ja. You need to be ready to meet your soul mate." He says handing me a photo.

The girl in the photo is beautiful with light brown hair and amazing brown eyes she appears to be around fifteen maybe older or younger.

"She's beautiful." I say aloud.

"You should see her vings." The doctor says.

"She has wings too?" I ask excitedly.

"Her and everyone else in the photograph."

I look back at the photo and notice that she isn't alone there's two boys next to her about the same age one with dark black hair and one with reddish-blonde hair. The red headed one is linked arms with a boy that can't be older than eight or nine who has a mischievous grin on his face. Next to the one with Dark hair stands a little black girl that appears to be about eleven or twelve looking deep in thought. Finally in the middle sits a little girl no more than seven years old holding a black Scottie. The little girl is the one that scares me because she's looking directly at the camera and has a look like she knows something that you don't.

"Doctor Gunther-Hagen, who are these kids?" "These children are the first successful batch of human-avian hybrids and they call themselves 'The Flock'." "Hmm what's her name?" "Maximum Ride" "Max Ride?" "Ja. Vell Dylan I think you should get some rest." "I just got up." "That maybe so but what you'll do for the next month's you'll need all the sleep you can get." After arguing for several minutes I finally agreed to go to sleep. I headed up the stairs and found myself on the ledge and on it is a mirror taller than me, a hammock that appears to be made out of grass, and a weight lifting set. I lay on the hammock and instantly fall asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hey mom I'm going to jenny's." a voice says from somewhere in the shadows._ "_Okay honey but be careful it looks like it could rain." She says looking directly at me._ "_I will I love you." I hear myself saying realizing I'm the voice in the shadows._ "_I love you too." She yells as I walk out the door. _ _I walk over to a car that seems to be mine. I open the driver's side and climb in and start the car. I drive away slowly without my seat belt on and I turn up the radio loudly listening to "This is war" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. I drive for another two miles and the song finally ends. Up ahead there seems to be a wreak but I don't seem to see it because I keep going the speed I'm going and within a few feet of the wreak I finally see it and swerve to avoid it. As I swerve I see the tree in front of me and hit it head on at 50 miles an hour and I fly through the windshield and the impact knocks me unconscious. _ _After what seems like ages I hear a faint voice say._ "_I'm sorry mam but I don't think that Dylan vould be able to survive."_ "_Please Doctor there has to be something you could do."_ "_I'm deeply sorry mam but there isn't. Now from what I hear Dylan was an excellent Science student."_ "_Yes. But what does that have to with anything?"_ "_Vell I vas vondering vould you be villing to donate Dylan's body to science?"_ _I open my eyes a little bit and groan softly._ "_Dylan, Dylan, can you hear me?" the Doctor asks._ _I groan in reply._ "_Dylan, you may not survive but would you be villing to donate your body to science blink once for yes tvice for no._ _I slowly blink once._ "_Perfect vould you like to see your mom?"_ _I blink once again and my mom comes into view._ "_Oh baby." She says crying._ _She rubs her hand through my hair and whispers._ "_I love you so much." _ _Then everything fades and the last thing I hear is the sound of a machine beep. _


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and see that my shirt is drenched with sweat. I get up and take off my shirt and go over to the mirror to check myself out. Looking back at me is a teenage looking six foot something boy with dark blonde hair and turquoise blue eyes. I realize there is something different from yesterday, I have long dark brown wings.

"Awesome." I say aloud flapping my wings.

I walk over to the edge of the ledge and stare down at the water below. As I'm about to jump I hear a voice say.

"Wait Dylan!"

Startled I fall and hit the water hard head first.

When I awaken I see The Doctor standing above me.

"Let's never do that again. Okay?" he says strictly

"Don't have to worry about that." I say

"How'd you sleep?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh?" The doc says not paying attention.

"Yeah. Um Doc I have a question."

He looks up from his clipboard.

"Did I die?"

He sighs and says.

"I vas afraid of this. No Dylan you're a clone of the original Dylan."

"But I had a nightmare about me dying because of a car crash."

"Dylan listen to me the original Dylan died a week ago you are just a clone."

"But if I'm a clone how come I have this memory of me in the car wreck?"

"There are cases, Small ones, that the clone gets some memories from the original subject."

"Do you know of another case?"

"No you are the only case I know of. The only other successful cloning I know of is Max II."

"Wait Max was cloned?"

"Long story. Anyvay how are you feeling?"

"Been better." I say twisting my back till it pop.

" Good and your vings are looking great."

That's when I realize that they're out again.

"How come I can't fly yet Doc?"

"Just give it time Dylan ve have other things on our mind."

"Like what?"

"Vell, for one thing your training begins today."

"Training?"

"Ja."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm breathing deeply on the sand covered ground and I say.

"I can't do it Doc."

_You got to try harder, Dylan. _I hear through the ear piece.

I'm on a beach on Prince Edward Island in Canada. The mission is to see which powers are stronger and the one we're testing now is my ability to breathe under water.

"I don't think one of my abilities is the ability to breathe under water."

_Give us a minute. _

As I'm waiting in silence I look at the sky and see that it's pitch black and I can clearly see the stars. I'm staring at the sky for a good fifteen minutes when I see it. A red flare is shot up into the sky and as I follow the trail to see where the flare came from I see a ship is starting to sink.

"Doctor!" I yell out loud.

"Vhat is it Dylan?"

"There's a ship sinking not too far from here."

"Vhere?"

"Right in front of me! Can't you see it?"

"Dylan, there's nothing there."

"How do you not see it?"

"Dylan, vhat is the name of the ship?"

I look to the back of the ship and I see the name of the ship and the name surprises me.

"Um it's called the _Titanic_."

I hear a gasp and then absolute silence from my earpiece.


End file.
